Next Step
by snowflakes013
Summary: AU moderno,basado en step up: revolution. Harry "hipo" y Astrid son dos chicos con una pasión en común: el baile. sin querer,gracias a un problema del padre de Astrid,unira sus caminos llegando a ser amigos,y quien sabe, quizás algo más que eso. Rating T por algunas malas palabras xD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****AU moderno,basado en step up. Harry "hipo" y Astrid son dos chicos con secretos bastante distintos,pero parecidos a la vez,que sin querer,gracias a un problema del padre de Astrid,los unirá y ella empezara a ver de una forma distinta a Harry,de una forma que ella jamas pensó que lo vería.**

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías son de Step up,solo la historia es mia y cualquier parecido con Step up es pura coincidencia ya que jamas he visto las películas.**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de San Francisco, y por las calles caminaba una bella chica que llevaba una enorme maleta e iba cubierta con una capucha, por otro lado en una calle cercana, un hombre de no más de 20 años estacionaba un camión con un gran cristal mientras un chico conducía un carro de jugos mientras "discretamente" tenía una cámara de video encendida.

¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con esta historia? Ya lo verán.

Ahora concentremos nuestra vista en un vehículo, más bien en las dos personas que iban dentro; un muchacho de 16 años y uno de 19 años.

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?-dijo impaciente un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-pronto, primero debo encontrar a Amanda-le respondió intentando encontrar a su compañera.

-¿estás seguro de que va a funcionar? -dijo un tanto desconfiado el chico

-tranquilo ya verás que saldremos y daremos un gran espectáculo Harry*-

-bueno…al menos puedo estar seguro de que han planificado muy bien esto-

-eh… si…seguro, llevamos días planificando….- dijo un tanto incomodo

-Alex*… -

-¡OH mira ahí esta!- grito para después tocar la bocina del auto con ritmo.

Esa era la señal.

Un auto negro se cruzó en medio de la calle provocando un atochamiento*.

Rápidamente la chica abre su maleta, dejando ver que era un equipo de Dj, se puso un par de audífonos y la música empezó a sonar.

Muchos chicos de entre 15 y 20 años saltaban de sus autos y empezaban a bailar, La calle se llenaba de música, acrobacias y la gente que estaba en sus vehículos nos sabia como reaccionar mientras miraban sorprendidos la coreografía.

El hombre que tenía el camión empezó a dibujar un grafiti aprovechando la distracción de la gente.

En ese momento nuestros chicos Alex y Harry se tomaron el espectáculo bailando con otros chicos y chicas, Harry se cubría la parte inferior del rostro y usaba una capucha, así que solo se le podía notar sus ojos verde esmeralda.

_-No puedo dejar que algún policía me reconozca….- _pensó Harry-_sería el fin de todo…_

El resto del grupo formo una pirámide y Harry era la punta, termino el baile dando un giro en 360° y aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo para después ir corriendo a su auto con Alex . El resto huyo de la misma forma; el chico del carro de jugos siguió caminando tranquilamente, mirando como sus amigos se iban mientras se reia por dentro de la cara que tenían los policías.

-_tarde como siempre…-_pensó mirando al jefe de policía frustrado por volver a fallar al intentar atraparlos, después dirigió su mirada al inmenso cristal.

- _siempre sabes cómo dejar nuestra huella Max*…-_ y se fue tranquilamente dejando atrás el grafiti lleno de dibujos increíbles que decía el nombre de quienes habían hecho este caos en un día tan tranquilo.

"_Dark Dragons"_

**Ok se que es muy corto pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo, que aparecerá Astrid y se dará a conocer mejor la historia :D**

**Aah y como esta es la primera vez que hare un long –fic y yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre ustedes recién leerán esto cuando tenga todos los capitulo listos asi no me desaparezco mucho tiempo y solo tendré que publicar el capítulo cuando haya respondido los reviews :3**

**Nos leemos!**

***Le puse Harry porque en la mayoría de los AU que leo , el "verdadero" nombre de hipo es Henry y como ya me siento lo bastante copiona teniendo que poner las coreografías de step up le puse asi :3**

***Alex es chimuelo, por si no lo habían notado :3**

***Max es el tipo que conducía el camión con el vidrio por si se confundieron :D**

**atochamiento: por si no se entendió es cuando una calle se llena de autos y no se puede avanzar les digo porque (creo yo) que quizás se diga de distintas formas en otros países.**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**

**¿?: es la manera suave de decir que comenten o ella mandara a chucky a sus casas y los matara**

**Yo: ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto….*respondiendo una llamada* lo siento chucky pero va a haber un cambio de planes… dijo…. Ejem…. NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías y parte de la historia son de Step up.**

El despertador marcaba las 06.30 AM despertando de muy mala manera a una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos azul cielo.

-mmmm…. Cinco minutos más…- se quejó Astrid, pero ella sabía bien que cuando se despertaba no volvía a dormir. Así que se levantó y se dio una ducha para después bajar y encontrarse con su padre.

-hola cariño-le saludo Michael, el hombre de negocios más importante en san francisco,-¿quieres desayunar?-

-por supuesto- sonrió y tomo su café mientras charlaba animadamente con su padre. Eso era lo bueno de Astrid, no era de las típicas adolescentes que se encerraban en su cuarto, se maquillan y compran ropa a más no poder, y eso hacía que Michael estuviera muy orgulloso de ella.

-papa ya debo irme-

-bien ¿quieres que te deje a la escuela?-

-no gracias, hoy me iré en autobús-

-Está bien cariño-

-Nos vemos papá- dicho esto Astrid salió de su casa y entro al autobús.-_al parecer brutilda no ira hoy a la escuela- _pensóal ver que su amiga no estaba en ningún lugar.

Por suerte había un asiento vacío y mientras iba a la escuela se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba desayunando con su padre, al cual por cierto lo notaba muy serio.

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto ya que el silencio lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

-no nada hijo…-

-si seguro…- dijo con su clásico sarcasmo- papá sabes que no puedes engañarme-

Estoico lo miro un momento dudando si contarle o no a su hijo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después le restó importancia ya que era algo de lo que todos sabían, incluso su hijo que se caracterizaba por ser muy despistado.

-es por ese grupo callejero, que se llama….se llama… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿black shadows?-pregunto tratando de recordar a "esos" que le causaban tanto estrés.

-primero que nada, no sé por qué te preocupas, segundo: es "dark dragons" y tercero:¿Cómo puedes confundirte así? Los nombres no se parecen en nada.- respondio Harry

-hijo es obvio que debo preocuparme, soy el alcalde, trato de limpiar la ciudad de delincuentes y …- Harry no lo dejo continuar.

-¿delincuentes? Papá son solamente un grupo de baile, no hacen nada malo…-dijo un poco agresivo .

-si lo hacen, provocan desorden en las calles, igual que hace una semana, pudieron haber provocado un accidente con su estúpida coreografía.-

-no creo que eso sea cierto, creo que lo planean todo antes de "atacar".-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-porque si no lo hicieran hace tiempo que debería haber pasado algo malo, además no actúan todos los días, se demoran como un mes planeando cada baile.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto estoico, que estaba extrañado de que su hijo supiera tanta información.

Por otro lado Harry se ponía muy nervioso, odiaba cuando se ponía a hablar de más, debía inventar algo rápido…

.-es… algo que yo he notado con el tiempo y yo…-estoico lo seguía mirando raro- y yo…¡ oh mira la hora debo ir a la escuela! – se levantó de la mesa bruscamente y de la misma forma salió de su casa.-¡Adiós!-

Astrid ya había llegado a la escuela y guardaba sus libros en su casillero, de repente miro la hora y se dio cuenta de era tarde y su salón estaba al otro lado del edificio. ¡debía apresurarse!

Asi que empezó a correr por todo el lugar para llegar a su destino pero no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien provocando que sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-¡mierda!-escucho como una voz masculina maldecía su suerte- lo siento mucho estaba apresurado y….- logro reconocer al dueño de la voz, Harry haddock, mejor conocido como "hipo", noto como el chico se sonrojaba al verla a los ojos y le extendía la mano para ayudarla. La cual obviamente Astrid rechazo y se levantó sola.

-A-Astrid y-yo… lo si-siento mucho no quería…-tartamudeo, esa chica lo tenía loco desde que llego a la escuela.

-no te preocupes, no pasó nada-dijo fríamente.

-de verdad lo siento…. Te ayudare- se agacho para recoger los libro pero Astrid lo detuvo.

-no necesito ayuda.- Astrid recogió su libros y se fue, dejando a Harry solo.

El día había terminado y Harry se fue directo al "refugio" de Dark dragons, un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad que tenía todo lo que necesitaban y además estaba bastante bien diseñado, por razones desconocidas fue completamente desalojado y ni siquiera se permitió demolerlo, pero estaba ahí, con cincuenta habitaciones y cerca de un bosque en el que podían ensayar los bailes.

Primero buscó en el comedor a sus amigos.

_Nada._

Luego en algunas habitaciones.

_Nada._

En la piscina.

_Tampoco nada._

Y en las salas de juntas pero… nada.

El lugar era muy grande y se dio cuenta de que jamás había explorado el lugar totalmente. Se dirigió al ascensor para ir a su lugar preferido de todo el hotel. La terraza.

Sorpresivamente ahí estaban todos charlando animadamente como siempre. Sonrió ante la escena, todos en la ciudad pensaban que Dark Dragons era un grupo de chicos y chicas delincuentes, agresivos, que cuando no hacían las coreografías que impresionaban a todo el mundo, fumaban y consumían cuantas drogas les era posible, que tenían tatuajes en todo el cuerpo ,etc. Pero eran todo lo contrario, eran muy amigables y divertidos, nunca peleaban, se ayudaban mutuamente, eran sanos, podía apostar que nadie de allí había consumido algo, ni siquiera por pura curiosidad.

En pocas palabras, Eran el equipo perfecto.

-¡Harry!- una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.-ven aquí, no mordemos- se burló Amanda, mejor conocida en el grupo como Stormfly.

-jaja ,muy graciosa Mandy…- devolvió la burla sintiéndose satisfecho al ver el puchero de su mejor amiga.

-hey hermano pensábamos que no vendrías-le saludo Alex, su mejor amigo y el jefe del grupo. Mirándolo alegremente con su cabello negro y sus ojos de un color verde toxico, un color bastante extraño a decir verdad.

-cómo no iba a venir ...-dijo divertido.

-lo que pasa es que eres un despistado.-se burló Sean, o como lo conocen ustedes, el chico que vendía en un carrito de jugos.

-lo que pasa es que no tenía idea de donde estaban, los busque por todo el hotel y ustedes estaban aquí, en el último piso.- dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

-jajaja ,ok no te molestes-

-no estoy molesto, cambiando de tema ¿de que hablaban?-

-estábamos riéndonos de lo que nos contó Sean- dijo Amanda

-¿Qué paso?-

- les contaba de la cara del jefe de policía, es que debiste haberla visto, podría jurar que iba a destruir el auto con sus puños-se burló Sean.

-ese Alvin es un completo idiota al creer que algún día nos atrapara-se burló Max.

-se cree demasiado…-

-a veces pienso que tiene una obsesión con nosotros…-dijo Amanda-podría estar pasando algo mucho peor que nosotros bailando y el ahí intentando atraparnos.

-tienes razón Amanda…-la mencionada se quedó sorprendida ya que Alex era demasiado orgulloso como para darle la razón a alguien que no sea él-pero por mas idiota que parezca, debemos tomar precauciones-dijo Alex.-no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Todos dejaron el tema de lado y siguieron conversando, bromeando, riendo y disfrutando la compañía de todos. Harry era el más feliz, después de tanto rechazo y dolor en la escuela era feliz en ese lugar y nada del mundo arruinaría ese momento…

Solo una llamada de su padre a mitad de la noche.

-¡HARRY!¡¿ dónde estás?!-

Era su fin….

**Hey hola!volvi!**

**Este me salio el doble de largo que el primero :3 soy feliz :D :D :D quiero decir que desde el próximo capitulo la historia va a empezar a parecerse a Step Up: Revolution, investigue un poco sobre esta película y me gusto la historia, así que pensé que sería buena para combinarla con mi historia, si quieren pueden investigar también ustedes, y con investigar me refiero a buscar en Wikipedia XD, ahí aparece la síntesis ,no la trama completa asi que no va a ser completamente parecido.**

**Auri22: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y no te preocupes tratare fe no decepcionarte :)**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías y parte de la historia son de Step up. **

-¡HARRY!¡¿ dónde estás?!-

-¡Harry responde!-

-pa-papá estoy en…. En… ¡en el cine!-

-¡¿y qué demonios haces ahí?!¡A esta hora está cerrado!-

- yo…yo… papa no te escucho-mintió-¡se corta la señal!- y corto la llamada.

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto Amanda.

-no, debo irme a casa, adiós chicos.-

Se despidió y fue a su casa, esperando su fin.

Astrid llego a su casa para cenar, al llegar se encontró a su madre ,Dalla ,una bella mujer de ojos grises.

-hija ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?-pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-si por supuesto ¿qué vamos a comer?-

-pizza, creo que hoy no podre cocinar, el horno se descompuso-

-ok-aprobó Astrid. En ese momento llego su padre.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa y la hija más inteligente del mundo?- dicho esto Michael beso a su esposa y abrazo a su hija.-tengo algo muy importante que decirles-

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto Astrid

-sentémonos y ahí nos cuentas amor-dijo amorosamente Dalla.

30 minutos de después llego la pizza y empezaron a comer.

-bien, en unos días se va hacer una ceremonia donde el alcalde va a anunciar la demolición de ese edificio afuera de la ciudad, lo demoleremos y reconstruiremos todo para hacer un condominio.-

-¡oh papá eso es increíble!-

-¡amor estoy tan feliz!-

-¡lo sé, yo también estoy muy emocionado!-dijo alegremente, celebrando el importante evento con su familia, cuándo la alarma de las 10 sonó.-lo siento hija ya es hora de dormir.-Astrid hizo un puchero.-no me pongas esa carita, ya sabes que mañana hay escuela.-

-¡pero papá! ¿No puedo quedarme unos minutos más?-

-No, tú debes dormir-

-pero….-

-no-

-Pero….-

-que no Astrid-

-ok…- Astrid se resignó, después de darle un abrazo a sus padres se fue a su habitación.

Cuando sus padres estuvieron solos Dalla le pregunto algo a su marido, algo de lo que Astrid no sabía pero que afectaba a toda la familia.

-¿Cómo vas a pagar un proyecto así, si no tienes dinero?-pregunto Dalla

-tranquila, el dinero lo va a pagar el Estado-sonrió calmando a su esposa, pero solo un poco- Estoico me ayudo, es un gran amigo.-

-lo se amor, ¿pero cómo se lo devolveremos? Debe ser mucho dinero y…-

-lo se cariño, pero él sabe que alguien ha robado nuestro dinero de mi cuenta y no importa que haya puesto el dinero que gano en la tuya, es como si supiera todas nuestras claves …y ya sabes que crear una cuenta falsa es delito y yo…yo no sé qué hacer Dalla…si todo sigue así nos quedaremos sin ningún centavo… no podré pagar la casa… ni la educación de Astrid ,ni siquiera podremos comer…-

-Calma Michael, yo sé que encontraremos una solución, debemos tener fe en que esto va a mejorar y saldremos adelante.- Michael no podía hacer nada más que abrazar a su esposa.-te amo Dalla…-

-y yo a ti Michael…-Dalla le limpio una lagrima con las manos.-todo va a salir bien…-

Lo que ambos no sabían es que todo les iba a salir perfecto, pero no de la manera en que pensaban…

Harry estaba en el salón de clases terminando un examen de matemáticas para el que había estudiado con toda su alma después de que su padre lo castigara por llegar tarde a casa. Observó a su alrededor por enésima vez y era la misma escena de siempre, el profesor leyendo un libro que debía pesar una tonelada, los que habían terminado dormían (incluso algunos roncaban) ,otros que ni siquiera se esforzaban y respondían cualquier estupidez y él librando una batalla épica con los números.

Su celular vibro anunciando que tenía un mensaje de Alex.

"sal de ahí en seguida, es urgente, entiendes ¡URGENTE!"

Miro otra vez al profesor y noto que se había quedado dormido sobre su libro

_Era su oportunidad._

Salió lo más rápido posible de ahí preguntándose que era tan importante como para que su amigo lo interrumpiera.

-muy bien todos escúchenme-dijo Alex

-¿Alex que ocurre?-

-tengo una mala noticia, van a demoler el edificio-

Se escucharon muchos murmullos de los chicos a los que Alex callo inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Max

-supe por medio de uno de mis contactos que un tal Michael Hofferson , un hombre de negocios que compro el terreno y planea que después de demolerlo lo restauren para algo que no sé qué es-

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-pregunto alguien.

-lo que hacemos siempre, rebelarnos-les dijo Harry de repente, sorprendiéndolos ya que nadie había notado su llegada.

-¿y cómo?- pregunto Sean

-como siempre, con una coreografía nueva, que sea impresionante, a un nivel que jamás han visto nunca, que supere a todo lo que hemos hecho y que haremos jamás- había dicho todo de una forma tan apasionada que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

-ok ,¿y cuándo será eso?- pregunto Amanda

Harry iba a responder pero Alex lo interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios..

-justo cuando empiece la ceremonia.

Había pasado una semana desde ese día y todos habían aportado ideas para la coreografía, aún quedaba un mes para la ceremonia pero aunque no lo crean eso era bastante poco.

Para el grupo al menos.

La verdad es que tenían todo bastante avanzado, les faltaba dar unos retoques a la música.

-¡Harry ven, quiero que oigas esto!.-Grito Amanda.

-ok no tienes que gritar…-

-cállate y escucha-el no tuvo más opción que obedecer, de todos modo tenia curiosidad.- ¿y…?¿te gusta?.-

-esta increíble, es de lo mejor que has hecho.-

-gracias-Amanda se ruborizo.-me alegra que te guste, me esforcé mucho en esto y…

-perdona pero debo irme a casa…-dijo Harry mientras miraba su reloj.

-ok, nos vemos mañana…- se despidió pero luego recordó algo.- oye antes de que te vayas tengo unas ideas para la coreografía, no es la gran cosa pero quizás sirvan…-

-por supuesto dímelas.-Amanda le susurró al oído y al escuchar las pequeñas sugerencias el no pudo evitar sonreír.

-me parece fantástico, además… ¿Por qué no burlarse un poco de este tipo? A ver si le damos su merecido.

**Y eso fue todo amigos! Jaja ya se que soné parecido al cerdo de los looney tunes, pero créanme fue involuntario, ¿y que tal les pareció el giro que dio la historia? Ahora alguien está robando bastante dinero del padre de la pobre Astrid… que mala soy, pero era para darle un poco de sabor a la historia: algo de drama, una taza de amor, tres cucharadas de amistad, un poco de misterio y una pizca de baile es la receta de esta historia que estoy creando en mi cabecita loca jajajjja.**

**Bueno ustedes dirán si les gusta o si quieren ponerle otro ingrediente más jaja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me miren la pantalla así, es que me dio hambre xD**

**Review time! !**

**Bonnie figueredo: OMG! ALGUIEN QUE HA VISTO LA PELÍCULA! ! Jeje creo que entendiste mal, chimuelo tiene 19 e hipo 16 , perdón si te confundí xD y gracias, la verdad me cuesta creer eso, yo jamás fui muy creativa y pensaba que a veces mi forma de escribir era algo tediosa(por decirlo de una forma bonita)pero igual gracias por tu comentario. Saludos! **

**Auri22: Astrid es asi con hipo por ninguna razón en particular xD solo lo trata igual que como la película. Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Usuario865: me alegra que te haya interesado mi historia y que te hayas animado a comentar muchas gracias. **

**Y por último a los que leen sin comentar también muchas gracias.**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**


	4. ¿me ayudan?

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías y parte de la historia son de Step up.**

La ceremonia comenzaría en una hora y Astrid se encontraba completamente lista, su cabello estaba suelto y lo había ondulado un poco, llevaba puesto un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos, tacones e iba con maquillaje ligero, se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, si bien se veía muy linda, ella en realidad odiaba los vestidos, le parecían incomodos y molestos. Prefería mil veces ir con jeans y camiseta, pero como era una ocasión especial debía hacer un pequeño sacrificio_.-será solo por hoy…-_se calmó a si misma_-hazlo por papá…-_

Suspiro resignada y se sentó en su cama para observar su habitación, era grande y bonita, muy bien diseñada, su mirada se concentró en un bello marco en una mesita, se acercó para ver una foto de ella a los nueve años vestida con un tutú rosado y el cabello recogido en un tomate*, sonrió para sí misma al recordar el sueño de su infancia: ser bailarina de ballet.

-¿hija puedo entrar?- pregunto Dalla desde fuera de la habitación.

-si por supuesto, espera.- Astrid dejo el marco en su lugar para abrirle la puerta a su madre, quien al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Astrid te ves hermosa mi niña-Dalla miro orgullosa a su hija, se parecía mucho a ella cuando tenía su edad, a excepción de su color de ojos.

-muchas gracias mamá, tú también te ves muy bien.-

-gracias hija, ven que tu padre nos espera.-

-Si mamá.- ambas subieron al vehículo que las esperaba y partieron a la ceremonia sin saber la sorpresa que se llevarían.

**Horas antes….**

-papá, me siento muy mal…-tosió muy fuerte- creo que tengo fiebre

-tienes razón ¿pero cómo?- se preguntó Estoico.

-no lo sé, pero creo que deben ser mis alergias-dijo Harry-ya es temporada de esas esporas*…-

-Oh no, tenía justo que ser hoy…-se lamentó estoico y tomo su celular para enviar un mensaje-bien, me quedare aquí contigo…

-¡NOO!... es decir…-tosió otra vez- creo que puedo cuidarme solo, no es necesario que canceles algo tan importante como esa ceremonia.

-¿estás seguro?-en realidad no quería dejar solo a su hijo así de enfermo, Independiente de cualquiera que fuera la situación.

-completamente-le aseguró, si no lo dejaba solo, él no podría participar en la coreografía.

-muy bien entonces me voy, cuídate hijo- se retiró de la habitación.

-tranquilo estaré bien-

Cuando su padre se fue Harry le envió un mensaje a su amigo.

_Harry: ¿está listo todo?_

_Alex: si, ¿resulto?_

_Harry: se lo creyó todo, ahora mismo se ha ido_

_Alex: o tu padre es muy inocente o tu eres un actor con todas sus letras._

_Harry: ninguna de las dos de verdad tengo alergias._

_Alex: bueno, de algo sirvieron esta vez_

_Harry: si ahora voy camino para allá, nos vemos._

_Alex: ok_

-Buenas tardes ciudadanos, les agradezco que hayan venido aquí para anunciarles un maravilloso proyecto… pero antes les quiero presentar al hombre que ideo esto para mejorar nuestra ciudad, ¡Michael Hofferson! ¡Por favor un aplauso!- el nombrado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al micrófono para dar su discurso.

-Muchas gracias damas y caballeros, bueno como muchos sabrán hay un pequeño edificio a las afueras, el cual está completamente desalojado, y al ver que últimamente San francisco no ha tenido mucho turismo debido a la falta de alojamiento, nuestro plan es demoler ese edificio para construir un resort de cuatro estrellas para que así podamos aumentar el turismo en esta bella ciudad que …-pero no pudo seguir hablando-disculpen señores creo que tenemos un problema técnico…- de repente la voz de una chica hablo…- muy lindo discurso señor Hofferson, pero nosotros tenemos otros planes…-dijo con voz arrogante la chica, que no era otra que Amanda.

Un grupo de chicos con aspecto de delincuentes se venían acercando al escenario, todos "armados" con fierros que debían medir como un metro; La gente se estaba empezando a asustar al ver que no solo eran ese grupo pequeño, sino que estaban rodeados de chicos y chicas que estaban incluso sobre las contenedores.

Pero los chicos habían empezado a bailar deslizando los fierros en el suelo para crear chispas, aparecieron también algunos haciendo lo mismo con sus skates. Astrid y su familia habían decidido acercarse para ver mejor el espectáculo, la música cambio y empezó una coreografía grupal, todos estaban maravillados menos Michael y Estoico.

Astrid estaba hipnotizada, todo le parecía increíble, la música la invitaba a bailar y moverse como esos chicos que habían interrumpido la ceremonia, un grito la sacó de su trance. La gente hizo una exclamación de horror al ver que un bailarín había caído de uno de los contenedores, y otra de asombro al ver que había rebotado.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Fácil, había una cama elástica debajo.

Por unos momentos los dos bailarines hicieron acrobacias en la cama elástica. Michael se acercó a unos policías que veían el baile-¿Por qué no hacen nada?-el policía no respondió, la música volvió a cambiar y este hizo pasos de robot, tomó un pastelillo y se lo metió a Michael directo en la boca.

_"¡Sorpresa!, no eran policías reales"._

Algunos se rieron de la cara de Michael y los "policías" empezaron otra pequeña coreografía hasta que se abrió otro contenedor del cual salía humo y unas manos lo metían dentro de este, un segundo después salieron las chicas para su baile grupal.

Harry hizo un salto mortal hacia delante llamando la atención de la gente y bailo solo, su cara iba completamente cubierta tratando de ocultar su mirada mientras hacía movimientos de baile imposibles a simple vista, Astrid estaba maravillada ante esto pero se petrifico cuando la mirada del chico se cruzó con la de ella por un segundo, dejándole una extraña sensación en el pecho, el resto de bailarines que estaban cubiertos por unos escudos de plástico que decían Dark Dragons, formaron una especie de "escalera" para que Harry saliera.

Todo término con una coreografía grupal, Alex hizo una pequeña acrobacia y el baile terminó,ella intento acercarse al muchacho misterioso pero la gente se acercó al grupo impidiendo que Astrid se acercara a él. Los integrantes de Dark Dragons se fueron inmediatamente, dejándola decepcionada.

-Vamos a casa hija.-

Ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, frio y solitario, había que admitirlo, tenía miedo. ¿Cómo pudieron haberse olvidado de él? Se sentía MUY molesto. Jamás les perdonaría esta.

Miro su celulary se molestó aún más_ -para variar no tengo saldo…-_pensó.-_y tengo hambre…_-

-¿¡hola!?¿¡Alguien puede oírme!? Ayuda…- grito pero nadie lo escucho-¡AGHH!¡CONTENEDOR DE MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS A MI!?- pateo la pared del contenedor con rabia-¡MIERDA, ESO DOLIO! ¿¡PORQUE NO HICE OTRA PARTE DE LA COREOGRAFIA!? ¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO SER CON LAS CHICAS!-

Y así estuvo Sean toda la noche, maldiciendo su mala suerte hasta que lo encontró un trabajador del puerto a la mañana siguiente.

Qué pena por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el final, pobre Sean y si quieren ver la coreografía les dejo el link. Les aseguro que quedaran con ganas de más.<strong>

** watch?v=KIxNN8ptE90**

**Me he dado cuenta de que no se explica mucho la vida escolar de Harry, pero en el próximo capítulo ya va a estar todo eso.**

**También necesito su ayuda en algo: verán, seguramente se han dado cuenta que Dark dragons son la "humanización" de los dragones en HTTYD, bueno yo quiero personificar a todos los dragones y hasta ahora los que tengo son los siguientes:**

**Max y Sean: son Barf y Belch (vómito y eructo en español) o sea los dragones de los gemelos.**

**Amanda: es tormenta, la dragona de Astrid (ya se encontraran, pero falta un poco para eso)**

**Alex es chimuelo, eso está más que claro.**

**Me faltan el resto y lo que necesito es que ustedes me ayuden a personificarlos, obviamente no una obligación, es solo si ustedes quieren hacerlo porque yo ya tengo unas cuantas ideas.**

**Deben estar descritos física (edad, color de cabello, etc.) y sicológicamente (gustos, habilidades, su forma de ver el mundo y si es posible el por qué se unieron a Dark Dragons)**

**review time!**

**Usuario865: gracias por la sugerencia pero no me quedo muy claro el concepto de "locura",¿quieres a un asesino recorriendo la calles? (no estaría nada mal xD)por que eso es lo que yo pienso cuando leí "locura",gracias por el comentario :D**

**Auri22: muchas gracias espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**a los que dieron follows y favorites y los que leen sin comentar tambien un millón de gracias :3**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**


End file.
